In health care today an increasing amount of analysis of biological samples are performed instantly at the point of care due to for example developed techniques in this area. The increasing use of biological analysis causes usage of an increased amount of disposable cuvettes on which a biological sample, such as a blood sample, is stored. When performing the analysis the cuvette is introduced to a measuring device that generates an analysis result.
Low cost producers have noticed that the profit is made through selling such disposable cuvettes, rather than selling the actual measuring device to which a cuvette is introduced, whereby copying of cuvettes by low cost producers has become a problem. Cuvettes being produced by low cost producers impacts on the quality of cuvettes that leads to decreased reliability of analysis results when the copied cuvettes are used in measuring devices intended for the original cuvettes.
In an attempt to give a unique identity to a known cuvette it could be labeled with an identifier, such as a bar code. However, labeling requires additional steps in the manufacturing process and such a label is moreover relatively easy to reproduce. Therefore, there is a need for a cuvette that cannot be easily reproduced to thereby obtain reliable test results and that can be easily authenticated to its corresponding measuring device.